Stop the World
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Song fic. Caitlyn doesn't know why she's so afraid. They're living a lie and it needs to change. He can't really stop her from falling more in love with him, but she wished she knew people would let them be alone.


**Here's a song-fic for Demi Lovato's new song "Stop the World". I'm currently listening to Selena Gomez's new album, though, so one of her songs might pop up in future fics. Her songs are great, and maybe even better then Demi Lovato…Don't know yet.**

**Anyway! Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato's "Stop the World" or Camp Rock. Just the plot. **

____________________________________________________________

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I'm so afraid_

Caitlyn glanced around, biting her lip as she took quick steps through the camp in the twilight. The sun was slowly sinking down, but the beautiful scene escaped her notice as she worried.

_I don't know how_

_I don't know how_

_To fix the pain_

It was really annoying to have to sneak around that way, but a small smile lit her face as she walked. It was worth it. A strong grip pulling her arm forcefully made her heart leap to her throat, but she pushed away the urge to scream.

_We're living a lie_

_Living a lie_

_This needs to change_

"Did anyone see you?" a strained voice asked, and Caitlyn shook her head. His comforting arms encircled her instantly after her response, holding her affectionately to his chest.

"Shane, I'm tired of living this lie. When can we stop sneaking around?" she whispered.

"…I…don't know." He sighed; his warm breath could be felt on her cheek before he kissed her forehead.

"But you don't want anyone to know yet. I understand that." she spoke softly, her fingertips touching his cheek lightly, "They haven't seen that you've changed yet."

_We're out of time_

_We're out of time_

_And it's still the same_

"We should get back." Shane sighed heavily and Caitlyn tilted her face to look up at him. It was so nice just to stand with his arms around her, keeping her safe. But now their time was up and it was back to reality.

"You're right." She admitted.

_We can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl_

_From falling more in love with you_

"I wish we could stop the world from spinning, just for a little while." His soft tone showed the stress in the circumstances.

"So we could have longer?" Caitlyn guessed, hands sliding around his neck as she smiled at him. Shane nodded mutely, lips in a tight line. It was slowly getting darker but Caitlyn took no notice.

She was afraid to tell him.

_You said nobody has to know_

_Give us time to grow_

_And take it slow_

"It's better that nobody knows yet, though." He murmured, making her wonder if he was speaking to himself or her, "That way it's less stressed. We can take it slow." Caitlyn swallowed carefully at his fingers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her feelings were anything _but _slow.

_But I'd stop the world_

_If it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

"I wish I knew they'd just leave us alone." Shane whispered with a final sigh, a hand caressing her cheek. There was a comfortable silence as they both mulled over the situation.

"Goodnight, Shane…" Caitlyn eventually whispered, pressing soft kiss to his warm cheek and scurrying off in embarrassment. They'd never kissed. She'd never kissed his cheek, and she hated the embarrassed feeling that was consequence of her acting on her overflowing emotions.

_I'm hearing the noise_

_Hearing the noise_

_From all around_

There were so many voices talking at once that Caitlyn wondered how anyone could hold an actual conversation during lunch. It was a bright, beautiful day so she had thought that most campers would be eating outside. She was wrong.

Focusing her eyes on the food she was poking appetite-less, Caitlyn was on alert for the one voice she really wanted to hear.

_I'm on the edge_

_I'm on the edge_

_Of breaking down_

"Yo, Cait." Shane spoke casually as he slid into the seat across from her. His brothers were seen still getting their food. Forcing a smile, Caitlyn gave a soft greeting but was unable to meet his eyes.

It was really hard to be around him like that. So casual.

"I'll see you around." She spoke up after a moment, briskly leaving before he could utter a word. The surprised look on his face didn't go unseen by her as she discarded her uneaten food and fled.

_Like bonnie and clyde_

_Let's find a ride_

_And ditch this town_

She managed to avoid him for two whole days. Caitlyn wished she didn't feel the way she did, though. It'd be so much easier.

"_Excuse_ me." She snapped as someone pushed by her. This was one reason she hated cookouts. People were everywhere and she quickly felt suffocated by bodies. She'd taken enough-it was time for her to get away.

Just as she reached the trees bordering the clearing that was full of laughing, cheerful campers, Caitlyn gasped when a hand grabbed hers possessively and pulled her along into the trees.

_To keep it alive_

_Keep it alive_

_Don't make a sound_

Looking up to see his face, Caitlyn noticed the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. The nervousness and excitement he brought never died down-just looking at him kept her feelings for him alive.

Shane looked down at her and put a finger to his mouth in a motion for her to remain silent when he saw her about to speak. They weren't far enough from the crowd yet. They walked quickly, both trying not to make a sound.

_We can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl_

_From falling more in love with you_

"What's been with you, Caity?" Shane whispered the instant they were a safe distance away from everyone else. Unable to look him in the eyes, Caitlyn kicked at a rock on the ground and felt her heart rate increase, "Why've you been avoiding me?"

"Because…" she spoke softly, not looking up so missing Shane taking a tentative step closer to hear, a nervous look plain on his face.

How to tell him?

_You said nobody has to know_

_Give us time to grow_

_And take it slow_

"Did I take us too fast?" he asked worriedly, not giving her a chance to reply before he rushed on, "I'm sorry. I promised we would take it slow- we'll slow down and give us time to grow."

"Shane you didn't do anything..." She managed to choke the words out, looking up at him hesitantly, "But maybe this isn't right…" Caitlyn clearly heard him take a surprised breath.

_But I'd stop the world_

_If it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

"…what are you saying?" Shane sounded like he didn't want to know. To calm herself, Caitlyn took a deep breath before going on to explain.

"We never see each other. Or at least, never like _this._" She gestured between them, biting her lip when her fingers brush against his shirt with the motion, "We see each other around others, living a lie-"

"If we let it out, people would never let us be alone." Shane cut in, "We've talked about this…I thought we decided no one could know?"

_Never want to take _

_That final look_

_I'm tearing out the page_

_Won't close the book_

Just one more step, and she'd be gone from the camp. If she got in line to board the bus with all the other noisy kids, she'd probably never see Shane again. Caitlyn turned her head slowly to take a final look at his crestfallen face.

Gritting her teeth with sudden decision and stubbornness, she took a slow step toward Shane, silently begging him for another chance.

How could she have ended it? Mentally, Caitlyn scratched out the part of their story where she would leave him. Instead, she wasn't going to let this end. She wouldn't close the book.

_We can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl_

_From falling more in love with you_

The look of pure hope was evident on Shane's face as she ran toward him, cheeks flushing with happiness as she reached him, his arms closing around her tightly. There were several gasps and Caitlyn was pretty sure there was murmuring and whispering going on now.

Caitlyn ignored the other campers' reactions and lifted her lips next to Shane's ear, "I love you." She whispered, laughing lightly when Shane pulled away just enough to look at her face in disbelief.

_You said nobody has to know_

_Give us time to grow_

_And take it slow_

"I love you, Cait." Shane whispered huskily, sincerity plain in his tone and expression. Now everyone knew about them, and neither of them really cared at the moment, either.

Shane's eyes tore from hers a moment to sweep over the crowd and their wide eyed looks, "Come on."

_But I'd stop the world_

_If it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

The smile wouldn't leave her face as she followed Shane without a question. He led her back to the cabins, pulling her without hesitance into the one he and his two brothers had occupied all summer.

_Let us be alone_

"Get out." Shane ordered his two brothers, despite their knowing looks. They both smiled slightly and left without a word, knowing by the broad grin on Shane's face that he didn't really mean the harsh sounding words.

_Let us be alone_

It was impossible not to laugh at the brief words between Shane and his brothers, but Caitlyn stopped abruptly when Shane turned to her, just as the door was heard closing.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, smile suddenly gone from his face, "Are you sure you want to try this? It could be a pain-you'll get unwanted attention. They won't leave us alone-"

Caitlyn reached to press her fingers tips to his lips, making him instantly silent. The pink shaded his cheeks and made her smile.

_Let us be alone_

"We're alone now." she pointed out in a whisper, making Shane's face break out into a grin again.

He swept down, kissing her softly, almost shyly, but it took her breath away. Just as she was able to wake from her shock, Shane had already pulled away.

"It won't last for long-once word gets out…" Shane informed her, but Caitlyn only smiled up at him and laced their fingers.

"Let's just enjoy this moment." She breathed, and with that Shane lowered his lips to hers again in a sweet kiss that lasted long enough for her to respond.

It was as if they'd stopped the world for a moment.

**Aw, so sweet and corny. Lol **


End file.
